Love Under the Tree
by Windflower-Amethys
Summary: Chapter 4 update! KEsabaran Sakura benar-benar di uji! Gaara dan Temari jadi bulan-bulanan Yoshino dan Minato! Lebih parah lagi... Lee pengen pake Make-up! Sedangkan Neji dikira cewek! Padahal... PERJUANGAN ANAK KIHS BARU SAJA DIMULAI! Maaf geje...
1. Chapter 1 : KIHS

**Love Under the Tree**

Maaf sebelumnya atas kegejeannya... Masii pemulaaa...

**Pairing**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Naruto x Hinata x Kiba**

**Sai x Ino x …**

**Summary :**

Gimana ya ? Kalo sekolah paling elite bersebelahan dengan sekolah paling buruk dan hancur sepanjang sejarah ?

Konoha Internasional Junior High School, sekolah paling to di seluruh negeri,

dan SMA Kotapraja Gakure, sekolah paling hancur di seluruh negeri,

BERSEBELAHAN !

Dan gimana ya? Kalo mantan siswa paling berbakat di KIHS yang sekarang terdampar di SMA Gakure.

Bertemu dengan siswi paling berbakat penggantinya di KIHS.

Ada juga, ketua geng paling ditakuti di SMA Gakure,

jatuh hati sama seorang Putri cantik di KIHS.

Sedangkan murid dan fotografer muda yang terkenal menyukai playgirl di SMA Gakure.

Apa yang akan terjadi ???

**Chapter 1**

Bangunan megah itu berdiri kokoh dengan indahnya. Terlihat berkilau ketika sinar matahari menyentuh dinding bangunan ala eropa itu. Itulah bangunan Konoha Internasional High School (singkat aja KIHS).

Sekolah berstandart internasional yang nilai rata-ratanya di atas 8. Sekolah paling top di seluruh negeri. Sekolah elte tempat berkumpulnya siswa-siswa pintar berkepribadian baik.

Dan gadis cantik berambut pink sebahu itu adalah sang ketua osis KIJHS. Namanya Haruno Sakura, gadis cerdas yang sangat berbakat. Lompat kelas beberapa tahun, diumurnya yang baru menginjak 14 tahun, dia sudah duduk di kelas 2 SMA.

"Selamat pagi, Haruno-sama…" sapa beberapa anak begitu ia melintas, Sakura hanya membalas dengan lembut sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sakura… !" panggil Temari keras, sambil berlari dan memukul pelan pundak Sakura. "Uah.. Temari-chan!" ucap Sakura keras karena kaget.

Temari cewek cantik dengan rambut pirang yang di kuncir empat, kulitnya yang mulus bak poselen, dan putih indah. Badannya yang tinggi dan proposional. Dia benar-benar seperti model. Dan dia memang model.

"Aku sudah kangen sama kamu, Sakuraa…" katanya lembut. Beberapa minggu ini Temari memang tidak masuk sekolah karena pekerjaannya.

"Aku juga, Temari-chan sibuk sekali sih… kemarin, aku menelpon kamu saja, tidak diangkat." Kata Sakura.

"Gomen ne, Sakura. Aku sibuk sekali…" kata Temari sambil tersenyum dan menggamdeng tangan Sakura.

JPREET !!

Suara kamera terdengar, seorang pemuda tampan yang memegang kamera SLR memotret Sakura dan Temari yang sedang tertawa bersama.

"Sai…" panggil Temari dengan nada horror yang terasa, "Kau tahu kan, memotret ku itu mahal!!!" kata Temari sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sai yang klimis.

"Ouch.." kata Sai sambil menghindari tangan Temari yang mulai menyerang rambutnya lagi. "Ini untuk foto di buku kenangan," kata Sai sambil terus menghindar dari tangan maut Temari. Temari pun berhenti menyerang Sai.

"Oke, boleh aku lihat hasil bidikanmu ?" tanya Temari.

"Tentu..tentu…" kata Sai lalu memberikan kameranya.

Di foto itu, Temari sedang tertawa dan di sebelahnya Sakurapun sedang tersenyum manis, sinar matahari yang menimpa wajah merekapun menciptakan suasana indah di antara mereka.

"Hmmm… kamu memang berbakat, Sai…" kata Temari, "Wah, seharusnya Hinata juga ada disini, jadi kita bisa foto bertiga…"

"Tadi dia terjebak di jalan depan, ada si pentolan Gakure juga.." kata Sai datar lalu meninggalkan Temari dan Sakura.

"Pentolan Gakure?" ulang Temari.

"Gawat! Bisa terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata!" kata Sakura panik.

"Kita harus segera kesana!" kata Temari.

***

"Wah… kebetulan sekali kita bertemu dengan Hyuuga-sama disini…" kata salah seorang anak berbaju Gakure.

"Main sama kita yuk, cantik…" kata anak yang lain.

Gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender jernih itu hanya bisa berdiri ketakutan, dia memegang erat tas nya karena gugup.

"Ma..aaf.. tapi aku harus sekolah…"

"Ah… apa sih gunanya sekolah…" kata anak lain lagi sambil menarik lengan gadis cantik itu.

DUUAAKK…

Sebuah tendangan telak memukul perut anak yang memegang lengan Hinata itu. Dengan cepat temannya berbalik menyerang orang itu. Tapi orang itu dengan tangkasnya menumbangkan mereka.

"Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya pada kalian sampai kalian bisa mengerti?. Jangan ganggu anak KIHS !" kata orang berambut kuning jabrik bernama Naruto itu. Siapa yang nggak kenal Naruto? Anak nakal yang paling ditakuti murid dan paling dibenci guru.

Naruto segera menengok melihat keadaan HInata, Hinata masih tetap berdiri ketakutan, "Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto. Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil, pipinya mulai memerah seperti biasa. Tapi kemudian raut wajah Hinata berubah…

"Awas !!!" teriak Hinata dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Seorang anak yang telah ditumbangkan Naruto kembali bangkit dan menyerang Naruto, Naruto segera berbalik, tapi ia terlambat, pukulan mengenai bibirnya hingga berdarah. Naruto segera mengeluarkan deathglare nya, artinya… sekarang dia nggak akan main-main. Dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan anak yang tadi memukulnya, memeluntirnya hingga terbanting kesisi satunya dan terjatuh kesakitan.

Teman-teman anak itu segera menariknya pergi dari jangkauan Naruto yang sekarang mulai berbahaya. Alias kabur.

Naruto berbalik dan menghadap Hinata lagi, lalu tersenyum "Menang !" katanya lalu tertawa.

"Tapi..tapi… bibirmu.." kata Hinata, Hinata segera mengambil saputangannya yang ada di tas, dan mengusap pelan bibir Naruto. Naruto segera mencegah tangan Hinata sebelum mengusap bibirnya.

"Aku nggak mau mengotori saputangan mu, Hinata-hime…" kata Naruto.

"**NAAAA~"** sebuah sepatu melayang kearah Naruto,

"**RUUUU~"** buku besar ikut melayang.

"**TOOOO~" **Tas besarpun melayang.

Dengan cepat benda-benda itu menimpuk Naruto.

"Huaaa!!" teriak Naruto sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan dan menggeser badannya ke depan Hinata, agar Hinata tidak terkena lemparan maut…

SAKURA. Ya.. Sakura yang baru saja dan melihat Naruto pegang-pegang HInata langsung marah besar dan menimpuki Naruto dengan barang-barangnya.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN PADA HINATAA!!!" Sakura yang masih belum belum puas melihat Naruto masih berdiri tegak, mulai melempari Naruto dengan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Sakura-chan! Sudah.. hentikan…" kata Hinata dengan suara pelannya, "Sakura-chan salah… Naruto-kun yang sudah menolongku…"

"Eh?" kata Sakura, ditangannya sudah ada sepatu satu lagi yang siap melayang, tapi kemudian ia turunkan lagi, "Jadi…?"

"Hmmm… Saa~kuu~raaaaaa~" panggil Naruto menggoda Sakura, "Jadi begini sikapmu pada teman masa kecilmu yaa??"

Semua menahan nafas. Sakura? Ketua Osis sekolah Elite KIHS dan… Naruto?

Bahkan Temari dan Hinata pun menahan nafas karena kaget. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura, sambil memungut barang-barang Sakura yang berceceran. Naruto mengembalikan lagi barang-barang Sakura.

"Ma..af.." kata Sakura sambil membungkuk kecil. Naruto segera berbalik dna berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya SMP Kotapraja Gakure yang berada di sebelah KIHS.

***

"Jadi…?" tanya Temari.

"Jadi apanya?" tanya Sakura sok tidak tahu lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Duh, Sakura.. kamu ini pinter… jangan pura-pura bodoh deh…" kata Temari.

"Hmm… Sakura.. dan Naa..ruto.. apa.." kata Hinata seperti biasa gagap.

"Maksud kalian itu apa sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Duh, Sakura. Maksud aku dan Hinata itu, apa benar kamu dan Naruto itu teman masa kecil ?" kata Temari.

"Ehmm.. kalo itu iya. Tapi.. sejak masuk SMP kita tidak pernah ngobrol lagi… bahkan bertemu. Aku semakin sibuk dengan pelajaran. Dan dia.. entahlah… dia berubah. Dari dulu dia memang jahil, sangat jahil, tapi aku nggak menyangka kalau dia jadi berandalan…"

"Tapi.. Naruto-kun baik…" kata Hinata. Sakura dan Temari langsung menatap Hinata kaget.

" " Hinata? Kamu??" " teriak Sakura dan Temari bersamaan.

"Ehm..ehm.." seseorang berdeham di depan kelas. Ternyata Anko-sensei, "Kalau masih ada yang perlu kalian bicarakan… pintu masih terbuka.." Nada horror terdengar di setiap kalimatnya.

Sakura dan Temari segera menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat dan duduk manis di meja mereka masing-masing.

***

Akhirnya selesai... Maaf kalo bener-bener nggak jelas... masih belum tau gimana gunain fanfiction ... hiks


	2. Chapter 2 : SMA Gakure

**Love Under the Tree**

Aneh.. bin ajaib bin heboh… Aneh… baca fic ku sendiri aja aku nanges… sama sekali nggak jelas…. Mana chapter sebelumnya singkat banget lagi, belom ada romance nya sama sekali… Chapter yang ini harus bisa agak panjangan… Haha. Sejujurnya emang nyontek dari AAA(triple A) buatan Haruka Fukushima. Tapi selanjutnya akan aku buat melenceng jauh dari AAA ataupun Naruto… (lho?)

Bales Review ya :

**Hinaruto Youchi** : Memang dari komik AAA.. hehe. Tapi cuma awalnya aja… Makasih dah mau Review !

**Madame La Pluie**: Makasih… Iya… Neji nya agak belakang. Sasuke baru masuk di chapter ini… sekali lagi makasih dah mau baca dan review… hehe.

**nuri-nuri : **Sasuke ada di chapter ini… Dia di… eh.. baca aja deh(duh ngerepotin banget sih nih author..). Iya, judulnya AAA. Salam kenal juga. Makasih dah mau baca and Review…

**Chapter 2 : SMA Gakure**

Bangunan itu besar, tapi sepertinya tidak terawat, bukan karena tidak ada yang merawatnya, tetapi anak-anak bandel yang sekolah disana yang merusaknya. Pohon-pohon besar yang ada di halamannya tumbuh liar dan menutupi cahaya matahari untuk masuk ke tempat itu, membuat kesan gelap dan seram. Itulah bangunan SMA Gakure.

Sekolah paling hancur karena berisi berandala-berandalan. Sekolah tempat berkumpulnya siswa-siswa bodoh berkepribadian buruk.

Dan kalau kalian menemukan seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan wajah tampan dan bola mata onyx indah diantara murid-murid yang lain, Maka kamu menemukan Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok pintar yang entah kenapa terdampar disekolah ini, atau mungkin dia sendiri yang memilih masuk ke sekolah ini, siapa yang tahu?.

"Selamat pagi, Sasukee-kunn…" panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, rambutnya diikat kebelakang dan disisakan sedikit di depan sehingga menutupi salah satu matanya. Sasuke tidak bergeming apalagi membalas sapaan gadis itu. Si cewek hanya mengangkat pundak lalu berjalan pergi. Cewek itu sudah terlalu biasa mendapat balasan seperti itu dari sang Uchiha. Lagi pula, dia juga tidak terlalu peduli.

"Yo.." panggil seorang cowok berwajah malas dengan rambut hitam yang di kuncir ke belakang seperti… nanas (?).

"Kau ngacangin Ino lagi, Sasuke?"

"Begitulah… kautahu sendirikan…" jawab Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tahu. Merepotkan kan?" Sasuke hanya mengangkuk pelan setuju.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, "Aku dengar, Dobe buat masalah lagi?"

"Hmm… mungkin bisa dibilang iya. Dia menghajar geng Senior yang menggoda cewek KIHS… Nah itu dia…" kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk Naruto yang baru saja memasuki gerbang. Wajahnya sedikit babak belur. Tapi jalan sambil tersenyum-tersenyum sendiri.

"Hei, Shika… sudah lama aku gak lihat kamu…" kata Naruto begitu melihat Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Yah.. Kau tahu. Seminggu lalu ibuku pergi ke rumah nenek. Karena aku malas ke sekolah, jadi aku tiduran di rumah…" jawab Shikamaru tenang, "Baru kali ini kamu berantem sampai babak belur seperti itu… Memangnya Geng Senpai yang kau lawan itu kuat sekali?"

"Tidak juga.."

"Lalu? Wajahmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hmmm… seorang cewek gila melabrakku. Dia mengira aku menggoda sahabatnya," kata Naruto lalu tertawa.

"Jadi kau kalah hanya karena seorang gadis?" ejek Sasuke.

"Terserah apa katamu, Teme…" kata Naruto datar, seakan tak terpancing permainan Sasuke, Shikamaru jadi bingung sendiri, biasanya, kalau Sasuke sudah memancingnya seperti itu. Shikamaru akan melihat sebuah perdebatan panjang yang aneh.

"Eh, Teme. Apa kau kenal Putri Keluarga Hyuuga ?" tanya Naruto. Dan jelas Shikamaru yang menyadari hal aneh dalam diri Naruto semakin bingung.

"Hn.. adik Neji Hyuuga itu kan. Kenapa?"

"Tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa..." kata Naruto lalu ber'hehehe' ria.

***

Kakashi-sensei berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor sekolah yang (jujur) berantakan itu. Sempat ia bertemu beberapa murid yang merokok di koridor itu atau sekedar berpacaran. Dan merekapun kabur ketika melihat Kakashi-sensei. Dan diapun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya. Seharusnya dia sudah datang dari sejam yang lalu. Tapi, karena sudah terlalu biasa terlambat, jadi semuanya terasa biasa saja.

Dari tempatnya berjalan sekarang, dia bisa mendengar suara bising yang berasal dari kelasnya, yang notabene kelas paling hancur di sekolah paling hancur.

Kakashi-sensei membuka pintu kelas perlahan, seketika seluruh muridnya berhenti mengerjakan kegiatannya masing-masing lalu menatap Kakashi-sensei sekilas, lalu? Tentu saja melanjut kan kegiatan mereka tadi. Kakashi-sensei sudah akan membuka mulutnya, tapi kemudian Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Oi!" teriaknya lalu melempar sebuah buku, tepatnya sebuah novel, kea rah Kakashi-sensei, dengan cepat Kakashi menangkapnya, Mata Kakashi pun berbinar-binar dengan bling-bling di sekitarnya. 'OHMIGOD! Ini novel yang baru akan terbit minggu depan!!' teriak inner Kakashi. Kakashi pun tanpa ragu-ragu meninggalkan kelas, untuk? Tentu saja membaca novel itu.

Begitu Kakashi-sensei keluar, kelaspun tertawa keras dan semakin ricuh.

Oh, sedikit pemberitahuan. Paman Naruto adalah penulis novel favorit guru favorit guru yang sering terlambat itu.

"Wah… pinter tuh, Nar…" kata Ino, sambil menysir rambutnya.

"Yah, aku juga males pelajarannya si Kakashi-sensei…" kata Naruto.

"Hn," biasa… si Uchiha yang ber'hn' ria.

"Abis ini pelajarannya si Orochimaru tuh…" kata Ino kemudian, "Kamu nggak dah punya ide lagi?"

"Hash… itu sih gampang!" kata Naruto, Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah album, "Album pose-pose rahasia Uchiha Sasuke !!!" bisik Naruto, tapi Naruto tetap merasakan tatapan mematikan Sasuke dipunggungnya, artinya Sasuke mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Dobe…" panggil Sasuke dengan nada mati–lo–abis–ini pada Naruto.

"Iya, Teme… Ada apaaa??" Tanya Naruto sok–gak–tau.

"Hn..hn..HNN!!!!!"

"Ngomong apaan tuh??" tanya Naruto tetep sok–gak–tau.

Sebelum Sasuke melancarkan jurus mautnya yang lain. Seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki kelas. Dan kali ini seluruh anak di kelas itu duduk diam mematung. Guru yang satu ini bukan Kakashi-sensei atau Orochimaru-sensei yang bisa di kibulin dengan mudah sekalipun itu Naruto.

"Kemana Kakashi?" tanya wanita yang tak lain adalah Tsunade, kepala sekolah SMA Gakure. Oke, wanita satu ini paling killer di seantero Gakure. Tidak ada yang berani melawannya.

Menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade, seluruh anak menoleh ke Naruto, yang diliatin cuma nyengir kuda nggak jelas. Tsunade hanya bisa mendesah, siapa–lagi–kan.

"Naruto, kau hari ini selamat. Aku sudah bosan menceramahimu." Kata Tsunade, "Dan kali ini juga aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol. Jadi…"

***

"Panggilan kepada Ketua Osis, Haruno Sakura. Dimohon segera ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah.. Terima kasih." Suara dari Loudspeaker itu menggema ke seluruh KIHS.

"Wah… ada apaan tuh, Sak?" tanya Temari sambil memainkan bolpennya, "Hah, mau juga tuh di panggil ke Ruang Kepsek… Males pelajaran Anko.." tentu dengan suara super pelan. Tapi, sebuah tangan dengan cepat menghentikan gerakan bolpen Temari. Temari segera mengangkat kepalanya, dan Anko-sensei sudah berdiri tegak di belakangnya.

"Sabaku no Temari, silahkan kerjakan soal di papan segera. Dan Haruno Sakura, silahkan ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah sekarang…"

Temari dan Sakura pun berdiri bersamaan, sakura keluar kelas, Temari ke depan kelas.

***

Tok-tok..

"Ya, Silahkan masuk…" kata orang di dalam. Sakura membuka pintu tersebut perlahan.

"Permisi," kata Sakura lalu memasuki ruangan itu. Mungkin pada dasarnya memasuki Ruangan Kepala sekolah itu horror. Tapi tidak ruangan ini, karena kepala sekolah satu ini menghancurkan image itu. Kepala Sekolah yang lumayan muda dan ganteng, rambutnya kuning, dan mata biru safir yang bagus banget.

"Eh, Sakura… Maaf ganggu kamu pelajaran…" kata Kepala Sekolah sekaligus pemilik sekolah, bernama Namikaze Minato itu.

"Tidak apa. Sebenarnya ada apa, Namikaze-sama?" tanya Sakura, sesopan mungkin.

"Duh, Sakura… kamu ini. Jangan terlalu formal. Kamu kan sudah om anggap seperti anak om sendiri. Dari kecil kamu yang selalu main sama Naruto, udah seperti adik kakak. Haduh, kok Om jadi inget masa-masa itu ya… Kangen ma kalian yang masii kecil-kecil dan lucu-lucu…" Si Kepala Sekolah itu hanya tertawa saja, "Ah.. jadi lupa hal penting yang harus dibicarakan…"

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil, 'Ayah Naruto ini memang nggak berubah, tetap konyol seperti dulu.'

Tapi kemudian raut wajah Namikaze Minato berubah serius, "Jadi… sebenarnya…"

***

"HAH? AKAN ADA PERTUKARAN PELAJAR, KIHS DAN GAKURE???" teriak seluruh kelas itu dan Sakura setelah mendengar apa yang di katakan Tsunade dan Minato.

Oh, ya.. mereka memang ada di tempat yang berbeda. Tapi yang di sampaikan sama..

***

Nah selesai juga chapter 2 yang nggak kalah pendek.

Maaf sekali lagi kalau aneh… Masii bener-bener nggak tau cara nggunain Fanfiction… Butuh bantuan dari yang lebih berpengalaman…

Makasih dah baca, Review juga yaa...


	3. Chapter 3 : Sepuluh Anak

**Love Under the Tree**

Jangan heran kalau semakin hari semakin aneh aja Fic ini… Dan jangan heran kalo jalan ceritanya dan gaya bahasanya sedikit berbeda-beda… Soalnya otaknya Author(Si Wind) dan ide gilanya Author berubah setiap hari… (he?)

Wind Bales Review dulu ya… :

**LuthMelody **

Hyaa~ Wind udah baca ficnya LuthMelody, lucu banget… Suka banget. Ngefans banget…

Nggak enak jadinya, agak nyontek(ampun… itumah bukan"agak" lagi… dasar… Wind plagiat, Wind gak kreatif… hiks)….

Makasih dah mau Baca dan Review…….

**-maria-a.s.L **

Iyaa… Tempatnya memang sama ma AAA, hyaa~ Wind plagiat. Hehe. Makasih sudah mau baca dan review… Makasih banyaak…

**arasu-chan **

Ini apdet Arasuuu-chan… hyahaha. Gak apa…Wind udah seneng banget, Arasu-chan sudah mau baca dan review…

**shiNomori naOmi **

makasih… makasih…

Iya… Minato udah pengen Naruto di KIHS… tapi Naruto nggak mau. Walaupun gitu, Naruto tetep njaga anak KIHS, ketemu Hinata deh… Eh lho? Jadi cerita… hehe.. maaf…

Makasih sekali lagi

**nuri-nuri **

Makasih banyak!

Iya, Wind nggak ngerti sifat aslinya Minato… jadi kaya gitu jadinya…

Di dua-duanya! Pertamanya di KIHS dulu, Habis itu di Gakure…

**Akatsuki no Hyoran **

Makasih Hyoran, salam kenal…

Iya… Wind nyontek idenya AAA…. Habis kalo nyotek semua dari AAA nggak enak ma Haruka Fukushima…. Hehehe. Makasih sekali lagi udah mau baca dan review…

**Fujimoto Izumi **

Yap. Bukan dituker selamanya gitu. Kaya pertukaran pelajar yang biasa nya ke luarkota itu… tapi sekarang cuma ke gedung sebelah. Aneh ya?

Sasukepet ? Hahaha. 100% persen bener! Gampang ketebak banget…

Makasih dah sudi baca dan review!

**Chapter 2 : Sepuluh Anak**

**Sakura POV**

Jadi…. Bisa diulang apa yang tadi baru aja aku dengar …

.

.

**MENGADAKAN PERTUKARAN PELAJAR ANTARA KIHS DAN GAKURE!!!!**

**.**

**.**

Ha? Sekali lagi aku masih mengambang di dunia antah berantah yang biasa di sebut bengong. Ini mimpi kan? Atau, mimpi apa aku semalam sampe bisa kebawa nyata? Pokoknya apapun itu yang mimpi-mimpi !!!Ini benar-benar ide tergila yang keluar dari kepala sekolah yang… emang pada dasarnya rada konyol.

Yang aku tahu, yang namanya pertukaran pelajar itu ketempat yang lebih jauh, luar kota kek.. luar pulau kek… luar negeri kek, Selama beberapa hari atau minggu untuk study banding.

Ini apaan coba? Luar gedung gitu? Cuma pindah gedung sebelah aja. Dan buat apa study banding ke sekolah yang jelas jauh dibawah sekolah kita. Aneh! Ini Gila!!!! Apa yang terjadi kalau ada anak Gakure, walaupun hanya beberapa, yang belajar bersama murid KIHS????

Hei, _come on_! Yang ada KIHS bisa jadi tambah hancur! Huah! Ini gila! Benar-benar GILAA!!!

"Saa~kuu~raaaaaa~" panggil Kepala Sekolah Gila di depanku ini dengan nada memanggil yang nggak beda jauh sama anaknya. Puih… anak ma ayah gak ada bedanya. "Apa kau mendengarkan saya?" tanyanya.

"Ah… Iya, pak…" kataku, "Pak, apa tidak sebaiknya rencana ini dibatalkan saja?"

"Sayang sekali, Sakura-chan… Karena saya sudah berbicara dengan Kepala Sekolah Gakure. Dan kami sudah mencapai kata sepakat. Tapi, saya masih bingung, siapa yang akan saya kirim ke Gakure… Karena itulah kamu saya panggil kesini…"

"Tapi, Pak… Sebagai Ketua Osis… Seharusnya saya di beritahu terlebih dahulu sebelumnya…" kata Sakura sedikit keras, karena terbawa emosi, lalu kemudian ia sadar, "Ah… maaf, pak… Saya lancang…"

"Tidak masalah…tidak masalah… Saya suka kamu sebagai Ketua Osis mau mengeluarkan pendapat seperti itu. Tapi sekali lagi saya minta maaf… Karena ini sudah saya putuskan… Maafkan saya sekali lagi, Sakura-chan. Pertukaran Pelajar Kihs dan Gakure selama 1 minggu. Dan itu keputusan mutlak."

Oke… Selesai sudah masalah dengan jalan keluar **aku nggak bisa berjuang apapun untuk menyelamatkan Sekolahku tercinta ini dari murid Gakure..** hiks. Tamat sudah sekolahku ini…

"Jadi…? Sakura-chan. Saya butuh rekomendasi 5 anak dari kamu, dan yang paling penting salah satunya adalah kamu." Kata Si Pak Kepala Sekolah itu lancar, seakan tak menyadari beban berat yang sedang aku tanggung sekarang. Sekolah ku tercinta akan hancur di makan anak-anak Gakure… huhuhu.

Sebentar? Siapa 5 anak yang harus kesana ya??? 5 anak yang akan jadi korban ke brutalan anak Gakure. Eh tunggu dulu… tadi pak ini ngomong apa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SALAH SATUNYA AKU????**

HUAAAA…. TAMAT SUDAH RIWAYATKU. SELAMAT TINGGAL SEMUA!!!!

***

Nah lho? Pada bengong semua kan sekarang. Solusi apa coba yang aku dapet dari mereka kalau mereka cuma bengong doang kaya gini. Aku dah cerita panjang lebar kejadian di kepsek, eh… sekarang harus ngeliatin temen-temen ku yang pada bengong sampe ngiler gini.

"Sakura-chan… A..pa… benar i..tu?" siapa yang tanya sambil gagap-gagap gitu? Tentu aja Hyuuga Hinata.

"Iyaa… Hinata sayang…" kataku pelan dan malas.

"Ah… A..ku… jadi… pengen…ikut…" kata Hinata, tetap tergagap-gagap.

" "HAAHHH???" " teriakku dan Temari–yang kelihatannya baru sadar dari terbengong-bengong tadi–kaget. Setelah tadi pagi bilang berandalan Cap Naruto dibilang baek, sekarang dia pengen ikut Pertukaran Pelajar Gila ke Gakure. Tunggu… Hinata pasti lagi sakit, gadis kalem ini ke Gakure. Bisa ancur dimakan ma anak-anak sana tuh.

"Nggak akan. Nggak akan boleh," kata Neji, kakak Hinata yang sekarang sudah kelas 3 itu.

"Ta..pi…"

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak…" jawaban mantap itu terlontar dari mulut Neji.

Aku dapat pencerahan begitu lihat Neji. Kalau Hinata kan bisa dimakan sama anak Gakure. Kalau Neji? Gak bakal ada yang berani. Si Jagoan Karate ini yang bakal makan anak-anak gakure. Jadi…………………. kesimpulannya adalah, aku harus cari anak-anak kuat yang gak bakal kalah kalo di apa-apain ma anak Gakure.

Selain Neji? Hmmmm… Kiba? Aku gak tahu Kiba bisa kuat ato nggak. Yang aku tau dia jago basket. Mataku kembali mencari-cari ke seluruh pelosok kantin ini. Lee? Tentu-tentu, biar stress anak Gakure ketemu ma dia. Gaara? Wah sangat cemerlang!!!… Kamu memang cerdas Haruno Sakura. Anak Gakure pasti dah takut sendiri waktu liat Gaara, walaupun mukanya imut kalem dan masih kelas 1, sebenarnya adeknya Temari ini gak kalah jago beladiri dibanding Neji. Jadi… aku sudah punya Bodyguard yang banyak.

"Tapi… nggak ada salahnya juga nyoba. Aku jadi pingin juga, Sakura!" Hah? Sapa tuh yang ngomong? Udah gak waras apa. Dan ternyata yang ngomong adalah TEMARI. Bagus, sebenernya nggak enak juga ngajak Temari terjerumus ke dalam lubang ke maksiatan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia yang mau, toh.. seenggaknya aku ada temannya nanti di sekolah Maksiat itu.

"Tuh… Ada.. Temari-chan dan Sakura-chan… A..ku… ju..ga… ingin…" kata Hinata lagi. Tapi Neji hanya diam dan mengeluarkan tatapan aku-bilang-apa-tadi. Dan Hinata hanya bisa diam seribu satu bahasa.

"Temari-chan yakin?" tanyaku, aku masih nggak tega. Walau bagaimanapun, Temari cantik, bisa-bisa digodain anak sana terus. Huaaa!!! Aku nggak bakal bisa bayangin.

"Yakin, lagi pula, adekku. Si Kankurou kan sekolah disana!" kata Temari sambil tersenyum. Iya-ya… aku lupa kalau Temari punya 2 adek itu. Sedikit pemberitahuan, seharusnya, Temari sudah kelas 3, akan tetapi, saat kecil pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang buat Temari harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama setengah tahun, jadi nggak naik kelas. Karena itu, Gaara dan Kankurou, walaupun super bandel dan gak jelas, kadang terlalu overprotective pada kakaknya itu. Enak juga kalau punya orang yang ngelindungin kita seperti itu.

Seandainya aku punya adek kaya mereka. Sayangnya, aku anak tunggal…

**End of Sakura POV**

***

**Naruto POV**

Nenek-nenek tua itu masih ada ditempat dia duduk tadi, di meja guru depan kelas. Dan masih membicarakan ide konyol

**PERTUKARAN PELAJAR ANTARA KIHS DAN GAKURE!!!!**

Aku 100 % yakin ini ide gila ayah. Karena si nenek di depan kelas membicarakannya dengan tampang gak-meyakinkan, dan tahu kalau ini mustahil. Artinya, ini semua murni ide gila ayah. Dan aku juga yakin 100%, aku tidak berniat mengikuti permainan ini. Tapi… Berkesempatan bertemu Hyuuga Hinata? Dan ada kemungkinan bisa sekelas dengannya?

Hah! Lupakan! Kenapa sekarang aku jadi mikirin cewek? Apalagi ini bukan sembarang cewek, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Dan saya sudah memutuskan 5 orang yang akan belajar di KIHS selama 1 bulan, dan kebetulan 4 anak berasal dari kelas ini," kata si nenek-nenek itu. Peduli apa aku sama 4 orang (gak) beruntung yang terpilih itu. Aku sama sekali nggak berminat masuk sekolahnya Ayah.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru," Bisa aku tebak, lalu aku manggut-manggut. "Yamanaka Ino.." kalau yang ini aku nggak nebak apa-apa, aku nggak tau si pesolek itu juga ikut di pindah sama Si Nenek Tsunade. "Namikaze Naruto…"

Hebat… HEBAT SEKALI!!! Aku langsung berdiri.

" " " "Saya tidak bersedia" " " " kataku dan sepertinya tiga suara anak manusia lainnya. Aku menoleh melihat siapa yang ikut berdiri dan ngomong gitu. Ternyata Ino, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke.

"Apa alasan kalian?" tanya Nenek tetap tengan sambil bertopang dagu.

"Tidak ada. Hanya tidak bersedia," jawab Ino.

"Kepala Sekolahnya konyol!" kataku cepat, Aku bisa melihat mata Nenek Tsunade tertawa, tapi di tetap menahan gayanya.

"Malas." Jawab Shikamaru cepat, hmmm… jawaban bagus.

"Hn," kata(?) Sasuke lebih singkat lagi, hmmm… jawaban konyol, tapi dilihat-lihat lebih konyol jawabanku… Ah, gak masalah! Yang penting aku jujur.

"Semua sudah diputuskan, dan tidak ada yang bisa menolak." Kata Si Nenek itu. Orang aneh. Kalau sudah diputuskan kenapa dia masih bertanya alasannya kenapa. Kepala Sekolah satu ini lebih parah dari Ayah. Ah, tidak… tidak ada yang melebihi kekonyolan Ayah. Ini pujian atau hinaan? Sudahlah, tidak peduli….

**End of Naruto POV**

***

Esok harinya, seluruh peserta program pertukaran pelajar(daftar di bawah), di panggil untuk rapat di Ruangan Rapat KIHS.

**Konoha Internasional High School**

Haruno Sakura

Sabaku no Temari

Sabaku no Gaara

Hyuuga Neji

Rock Lee

**SMA Kotapraja Gakure**

Uchiha Sasuke

Nara Shikamaru

Namikaze Naruto

Tenten

Yamanaka Ino

"Hmmm…" wajah Tsunade terlihat sangat serius, sejujurnya dia masih belum sanggup menerima ini. Dia sendiri juga tahu kalau anak-anak Gakure nggak bakalan bisa menyatu dengan KIHS. Jadi dia memilih beberapa anak yang lumayan pantas untuk masuk KIHS, maksudnya… Tsunade memilih anak-anak yang lumayan berprestasi untuk Pertukaran Pelajar ini.

Di tempat lain, Minato sedang tersenyum lebar dengan wajah bahagia melihat daftar nama anak yang akan mengikuti progam(gak jelas) ini. Bagaimana tidak senang… Setelah bertahun-tahun memaksa anaknya untuk masuk ke sekolahnya(dan tidak ada yang berhasil). Akhirnya anaknya bisa masuk dengan suka rela ke sekolahnya, sungguh bahagianya dirinya. Walau sepertinya tidak dengan pasangmata lainnya yang ada di ruangan itu **(read : Tsunade dan 10 anak program pertukaran pelajar)**

Sakura memutar bola matanya memperhatikan semua anak yang ada di situ, atau lebih tepatnya memerhatikan anak-anak Gakure. Seorang anak cewek cantik berambut panjang di kuncir yang sedari tadi mematut diri di kaca, ada juga cewek berambut cepol dua seperti panda dan berwajah ceria, seorang cowok yang entah kenapa berambut nanas dan muka malas(yang keliatannya sebentar lagi akan tidur), Naruto(nggak perlu deskripsi lebih lanjut), dan seorang cowok berambut pantat ayam dengan muka stoic, yang bisa dibilang………. Keren.

"Jadi…?" tanya Tsunade kemudian memecahkan keheningan sekaligus lamunan Sakura.

"Jadi tentu saja. Semua ijin dari orang tua sudah di dapatkan. Dan semuanya tidak ada yang tidak setuju," kata Minato sambil melirik Naruto, dan tersenyum bagaikan seorang ayah yang baik, diulangi, **'bagaikan'**.. "Jadi, Program ini saya harap bisa terlaksana dengan baik…" lanjut Minato.

Si rambut pantat ayam mengangkat tangannya, "Orang tua bisa setuju, tapi saya tidak.." katanya cepat. Minato mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum.

"Belum saya bilang ya… bagi yang mengikuti program ini, akan mendapat hadiah special yaitu tambahan nilai sebanyak yang kalian inginkan" kata Minato sambil tersenyum lagi.

Si pantat ayam pun ikut tersenyum, (ralat:nyengir). Yang tandanya dia setuju.

"Jadi apa ada yang mengundurkan diri?" tanya Minato. Naruto angkat tangan, sebelum Naruto membuka mulutnya, Minato langsung menyela, "Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyetujui lagi bukaaannn…" kata Minato tanpa mempedulikan Naruto.

"Pada dasarnya, Pertukaran Pelajar itu, salah seorang murid akan menginap di salah satu rumah murid sekolah yang lain… Berhubung, rumah kalian tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak ada gunanya juga menginap… Jadi, kalian hanya perlu mengantar dan menjemput pasangan pertukaran kalian sampai selamat ke rumah ataupun sekolah…. Lalu… murid wajib mendampingi dan membantu pasangannya… Dan untuk kali ini Gakure yang pertama datang ke KIHS…" jelas Tsunade sebelum terjadi pertarungan antara ayah dan anak itu.

"Sekarang, akan di tentukan pasangannya…" kata Minato sambil membuka map yang ada di depannya, dan sedikit menggeser map itu agar Tsunade bisa melihatnya.

"Haruno Sakura…" panggil Minato, Sakure segera menganggkat tangan, "dengan Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke pun mengangkat tangan. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

'Oh… si pantat ayam…'

'Hn… si jidat lebar…'

Selain Sakura yang menoleh ketika mendengar nama itu, Neji juga ikut menoleh, dan menatap Uchiha Sasuke dengan tatapan dendam, begitu pula Sasuke.

"Sabaku no Temari…dengan Nara Shikamaru…" kata Minato.

Temari segera mengangkat tangan, tapi nara Shikamaru yang di sebut tidak mengangkat tangan. Kenapa?

Karena dia sedang tidur.

"Pemalas…" gumam Temari.

Minato dan Tsunade saling berhadapan, "Sudah biasa, mohon dimaklumi…" kata Tsunade sambil geleng-geleng… _'entah kenapa anakmurid ku nggak ada yang bener…'_

"Sabaku no Gaara dengan ………" Kata-kata Minato menggantung, lalu dia kembali tersenyum bahagia, "Namikaze Narutoo…"

"Namikaze? Anaknya kepala sekolah… tapi Naruto? Bukannya berandalan Gakure ya…? Jadi **Anak Kepala Sekolah KIHS berandalan terkenal Gakure** ya…" gumam Gaara dengan tetap menjaga ke-cool-an nya…

"Hyuuga Neji dengan Tenten…"

Neji dan Tenten juga saling berhadapan, Tenten tersenyum ramah, dan Neji hanya membuang mukanya.

"Dan… Rock Lee dengan Yamanaka Ino…"

"Yeah! Untuk semangat JIwa mudaku!!!!" teriak Lee, Ino hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah mendapat pasangan seperti ini. Tidak hanya Ino tapi beberapa anak yang lain juga mulai bergeleng-geleng ria pasrah.

***

Selesai… selesai… selesai juga akhirnya chapter 3… Panjang ya?

Minato… Minato… kenapa jadi bapak yang konyol ya?***maaf MinatoFC*** Habis Wind nggak tau sifatnya Minato kaya gimana… karena Wind pengen memunculkan karakter ayah yang konyol, jadilah Minato yang sial. Tapi… bukan sepenuhnya karena Minato yang konyol, Naruto nggak mau masuk KIHS. Tapi ada alasan lain… itu nanti aja…. Gyaaa~ Wind aneh. Dan… Ada apa antara Neji dan Sasuke?

Jawabannya itulah yang membuat Sasuke pindah ke Gakure juga.

Pertukaran Pelajar. Kenapa Wind kepikiran Pertukaran Pelajar?

Karena di sekolah Wind lagi sibuk-sibuknya ma itu Program. Yang ke Malaysia lah, yang ke Jakarta lah… Jadi Wind kepikiran gimana kalo ada pertukaran pelajar yang cuma ke gedung sebelah aja?

Hehehehe.

Disini sama sekali nggak ada Romance nya…. Huah…. Tapi mulai chapter selanjutnya… Akan aku masuki Romance semuaaaaa!!!

Yah, jadi kebanyakan ngomong deh… Akhir kata, Review please…


	4. Chapter 4a : Hari Pertama Awal

**Love Under the Tree**

Kyaa~ Parah… Wind jadi bosen gara-gara gak ada Romance nya… Wind coba masukin romance disini… tapi, gak tau deh bagus atau nggak… Wind suka cerita yang lucu dan romatis… tapi, Wind gak bisa buat yang kaya gitu…. Hiks.

Maaf, Wind belum sempet bales review… (sujud-sujud minta maaf)

**Chapter 4a : Hari pertama Awal**

**Pagi Sakura dan Sasuke…**

Gadis berambut pink itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesal, sambil sesekali melirik arlojinya dan kembali memencet bel di pintu depan rumah cowok yang baru di temuinya kemarin itu.

Sekali lagi… Hening.

.

.

Teeet…teeeettt… teeetttttt!!! Tekan Sakura berulang-ulang karena kesal.

Masih hening.

'Sialan! Ada kehidupan gak sih disini!!!!' teriak inner Sakura keras. Di gedornya pintu sekeras dia bisa.

_(pemberitahuan kejadian di bawah ini terjadi begitu cepat . Wind)_

Kriet!

Jduak!

Buuk!

"Aduuh!!"

"Hn!!!!"

_(Nggak ngerti ??? …… Sama…)_

**Flashback :**

Sakura masih asik(?) menggedor pintu ketikaa…

KRIET!

Jduak!

Yap, pintu berhasil menghantam jidat lebar Sakura dan mendorong Sakura hingga nyaris terjatuh.

"Aduuh!!" teriak Sakura sambil memegang jidatnya yang semakin lebar saja…

"Hn!!!!" gumam seorang cowok berambut yang sekarang tidak berbentuk pantat ayam lagi, tapi udah jadi pantat landak(?) karena sangking berantakannya. Matanya masih tertutup satu karena silaunya sinar mentari, dank arena dia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar kalau sudah terbangun dari Pulau Kapuknya.

**And noow … ! :**

"Berisik banget…" gumam cowok itu dengan suara serak.

"Aduh! Gila! Sakit!!!" teriak Sakura masih kesal, semakin kesal saja melihat orang di depannya yang masih… BERBALUT KAOS PUTIH OBLONG DAN CELANA PENDEK.

"Hah!!! Jam berapa ini!!!

"Apaan sih…" kata cowok itu masih bener-bener belum sadar. "Cewek kaya kamu dating ke rumah ini… mau ngapain?"

"Hah! Cowok gila!!!! Tentu saja Sekolah!! Jam berapa ini!!!"

"He? Aku masuk jam 9… sekarang masih jam setengah 9…"

"Hah! Kamu kira sekolahku seperti Gakure? Kita sudah terlambat! KIHS masuk jam 7!"

"KIHS bukan sekolahku lagi…" gumam cowok itu lagi, lalu masuk lagi ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu.

"Eh? Lho…" teriak Sakura bingung, lalu menggedor pintu sekuat tenaganya lagi. Dan segera mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari pintu.

Dan benar pintu segera terbuka, "Hn, segitu niatnya sih godain aku…" kata Sasuke masih dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Hah! Sapa yang mau ngodain kamu! Kamu lupa tenteng Program Pertukaran Pelajar KIHS-Gakure!" kata Sakura yang sekarang sedang benar-benar marah.

"Hn?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya semakin bingung, karena si cowok itu juga sama bingungnya, sakura segera mendorong si cowok bermata onyx itu masuk kerumahnya.

"Sekarang Cepat MANDI!!!" bentak Sakura sambil mendorong-dorong itu terus sekuat tenaga.

"Hn, Cerewet!" kata Sasuke lalu berjalan malas ke kamar mandi rumahnya.

"Cepetan!!!" bentak Sakura lagi. "Iya, cerewet!!!" jawab Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya, rumah kecil yang minimalis, tidak berantakan, dan lumayan rapi… Tapi sangat sepi. Rumah yang furniturnya pun sangat sedikit, hanya ada 4 ruangan di rumah ini, ruang tamu, dapur, kamar tidur, dan kamar mandi.

Dan diruang tamu itu sekarang, Sakura sedang duduk-duduk sambil sesekali melirik rak buku yang ada disana, bukunya banyak, tapi sepertinya tidak pernah di keluarkan dari rak itu.

'Lamaaa….' Teriak Inner Sakura yang semakin bosan. Tanpa sadar dia sudah berdiri dan menuju rak tersebut.

'Buku ini………………?'

"Hn, apa yang kamu lakukan…?" tanya sasuke yang sudah ada di belakang Sakura. Segera Sakura berbalik dan menghadap Sasuke yang sekarang sudah selesai dan sudar rapi memakai seragamnya. Tidak.. tidak rapi……. sangat tidak rapi yang benar.

"TIdak, hanya melihat..lihat…" kata Sakura, "Ayo berangkat!"

"Hn, buat apa aku berangkat denganmu…"

"Hah! Baka! Karena Minato-sama menyuruhnya begitu…"

"Hn… buat apa aku mengikuti kata-kata orang itu…"

Urat-urat kesabaran Sakura kembali dipermainkan, "Kau kira aku mau!!! Aku sudah datang ke sekolah tepat waktu, sudah siap untuk memulai pelajaran. Ketika Kepsek konyol itu datang dan menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu!!!!!" kata Sakura dengan nada suara yang semakin lama semakin naik, "Jangan bikin repot. Dan Ayo kita ke sekolah sekarang!!"

Sakura segera menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyeret paksa dia keluar dari rumah itu. Sepeda Sakura sudah bertengger tenang di pagar depan halaman rumah Sasuke yang sederhana itu.

Sakure berhenti, melirik Sasuke dan menujuk sepedanya.

"Kamu yang menjemputku, jadi nggak ada alasan aku yang memboncengmu.." kata Sasuke mengerti arti lirikan mata Sakura.

"Tapi kamu cowok! Dan badanmu besar!"

"Hah… kamu pemaksa, aku akan kembali tidur di rumah sekarang…" kata Sasuke lalu berbalik menuju rumahnya.

"Ah, tunggu..tunggu! Baiklah!!!" kata Sakura kesal. Sasuke hanya nyengir karena berhasil mengerjai cewek pink di depannya.

Sakurapun duduk di sadelnya, diikuti Sasuke. Cewek cantik itu segera mengerahkan segala kekuatannya untuk mengayuh sepedanya itu.

Belum sampai beberapa meter…

.

.

.

"Gyaaa~" teriak Sakura karena sepedanya mulai berjalan sambil berlenggak-lenggok selayaknya dangdutan.

5 menit kemudian…

Sakura terkekeh pelan, "Begitu dong…" kata Sakura, dia sekarang sedang duduk di tempat penumpang. Karena akhirnya Sasuke mau memboncengnya.

"Hn, cewek nggak berguna…" gumam Sasuke kesal, lalu, sang iblis dalam diri Sasuke kembali berbisik…

.

.

.

"Hwaaaaaaa!!!!" teriak Sakura keras ketika sepeda itu tiba-tiba melaju dengan sangat cepat, "Oi!!!!! HENTIKAAAANNNN!!!!!!" Teriak Sakura sambil menggenggam baju Sasuke erat dan memejamkan mata ketakutan. Tapi Sasuke semakin bersemangat mengayuh sepeda itu.

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!"

***

**Pagi Gaara, Temari, Naruto dan Shikamaru…**

Gaara dan Temari masih sedikit lebih beruntung(?). Karena mereka mendapat partisipasi besar dari Nara Yoshino dan Namikaze Minato.

"Shikaaamaaaruuu!!!!!!!" teriak Nara Yoshino dengan suara yang sanggup memecahkan gendang telinga dua anak yang sekarang sedang duduk tertunduk di ruang tamu kediaman Nara itu.

"Shikaaku!" panggil Yoshino pada suaminya, "Panggil anakmu itu sekarang! Dan jangan kembali sebelum kamu membawa anak pemalas itu!!!! Atau tidak AKAN ADA SARAPAN UNTUKMUU!!!"

Shikaku segera menghentikan aktivitas minum kopinya dan berlari ke lantai atas rumah itu, lebih tepatnya kamar Shikamaru.

Temari dan Gaara saling bertatapan, "Nee-chan tahu apa yang ku pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Gaara dengan volume super pelan. Temari mengangkat alisnya satu, yang artinya 'apa??'.

"Ibu ini mirip Nee-chan…"

"Err…"

_(Bagian ini di lewati, untuk menjaga imej Gaara yang kuat, dan selalu menjaga kakaknya. Bukan selalu di siksa kakaknya ^_^)_

Dan saat di Kediaman Namezaki,

"Na~ru~~~ sarapan siap…" panggil Minato yang masih memakai celemek bergambar chibi rubah dan membawa baki berisi makanan-makanan yang sepertinya lezat itu, lalu menatap ketiga tamunya sambil tersenyum ramah, benar-benar 'istri' yang baik.. "Ayo ikut sarapan bersama kami,"

"Ehh… tidak.. tidak usah, Minato-sama.." jawab Temari sopan.

"Ehmmm.. baiklah. Naruto lama sekali ya? Aku susul ke atas dulu ya…" kata Minato setelah meletakkan masakannya itu di atas meja. Dan berjalan kea rah tangga.

"Ssst…ssst… ayo berangkat!" panggil seseorang dari arah pintu yang terbuka. Gaara dan Temari menoleh cepat dan terkaget-kaget. Shikamaru… biasa saja, sudah biasa, "Baka Naruto.." gumam Shikamaru.

"Kau? Bagaimana??" tanya Temari lalu melirik ke arah tangga.

"Cepat! Kau mau sekolah atau tidak!" bisik Naruto lagi.

"Tapi… Minato-sa~"

"Aku tidak memaksa kalau kamu tidak mau sekolah!" kata Naruto lalu duduk jongkok di ambang pintu.

"Sudah, ikuti saja kata Naruto." Kata Shikamaru lalu berdiri dan keluar rumah mewah Namikaze itu. Gaara dan Temari lalu berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru keluar rumah.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto tidak ada di kamarnya…" kata Minato begitu menuruni tangga, matanya beralih ke ruang tamunya....

"Eh… Lho? Semuanya kemana?"

***

**Pagi Neji dan Tenten…**

Ting…tong…

Gadis berambut Indigo itu menekan pelan bel rumah itu. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang di sebelahnya berdiri tidak nyaman sambil melirik adiknya yang terus menekan bel.

Jendela di lantai atas rumah itu terbuka, "Hei… minggir dari sana…" kata Gadis bercepol dua yang kepalanya menongol dari jendela itu.

"Eh?"

Neji segera menarik Hinata menyingkir dari sana, dan Tenten tersenyum lebar, lalu melompat dan salto indah di udara berakhir dengan mendarat nyaman di tanah.

"Shion menghilangkan kunci depan rumah… maaf membuat menunggu lama!" kata Tenten lalu tertawa lebar.

"…"

"Jadi? Kita berangkat sekarangkan!!!!" katanya bersemangat. Neji dan Hinata masih terpaku.

"Ayoo… Nee-chan!!!" teriak Tenten "eh?"

"Eh?" ulang Hinata. Apa dia bilang tadi? 'Nee-chan????' itu masih lebih baik kalo dia mengatakannya sambil menghadap Hinata, tapi dia mengatakannya sambil menatap… NEJI.

"Nee-chan!! Ayo!"

"UAAAPPAAA!!!!!" teriak Neji keras, Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya ketakutan melihat perubahan suasa kakaknya itu, "AKU LAKI-LAKI!!!!!!!" teriak Neji histeris.

Ckckckck… Hyuuga bersaudara harus bersabar menghadapi teman mereka yang satu ini.

***

**Pagi Ino …**

Dan murid KIHS yang terakhir… Rock Lee.

Hmmm… sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu diributkan pada murid yang satu ini. Hanya saja… kita harus berduka pada si pirang Yamanaka Ino.

"Ayo berangkat sekolah dengan semangat masa muda kitaaa!!!!" teriak Lee.

"Terserah apa katamu, AKU BELUM SELESAI MAKE-UP!!!" teriak Ino jengkel.

"Make-up itu tidak penting!"

"Baka~ Make-up itu semangat masa mudaku!!!" bentak Ino. Pikiran...pikiran melayang di atas kepala Lee.

Lee menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya, "Oh ya? Artinya aku harus mencobanya!" kata Lee, "Eh?" Ino jadi bingung sendiri.

"Make-Up untuk SEMANGAT MASA MUDAAA!!! YEAAH!!!" teriak Lee.

"APAPUN UNTUK SEMANGAT MASA MUDAAA!!!"

Yap, Yamanaka Ino telah mengucapkan kalimat yang teramat sangat salah…

***

Kembali ke KIHS yang sekarang sedang heboh karena kedatangan murid Pertukaran Pelajar dari Gakure.

Apalagi, setelah 'pasangan' terakhir, yang datang dengan bentuk yang sangat tidak bisa di deskripsikan dengan kata-kata…

"Sa…ku..raaa-chaaaan??" panggil Hinata pelan.

"SAKURAAA!!!" panggil Temari histeris.

"TEMEEEE!!!!!!" teriak Naruto sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hah??? Sasuke-kun!!!" kata Ino nggak percaya.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru heran, yang biasanya terlalu malas untuk mengomentari sesuatu. Tapi 'hal' di hadapannya, cukup memberinya alasan untuk berkomentar.

Kedua orang itu saling berhadapan, lalu menunjuk saru sama lain.

.

.

.

"PANTAT AYAM SIALAN!"

"Jidat lebar cerewet…,hn!"

.

.

.

.

***

Selesai???

Gyahahahahaha. Udah gak sempet review, ceritanya geje…. Hmmm… parah…parah…….. Hei… di atas itu bukan Romance, tapi Perang Dunia Ninja kedua!!! Parah…

Maaf kalau mengecewakan… Wind memeng parah….

Kemaren baru apdet **chapter 3** tapi tulisannya **chapter 2**… gyaaa!!!!! Fatal, oi… Parah… Windut emang parah…

Untuk memperbaiki cerita Windut yang semakin parah ini… Mohon memberi kritik dan saran lewat Review… Maaf dan Terimakasih, semuaaa!!


End file.
